Celos
by Sephir01
Summary: "No puedo permitir que ese entrenador se acerque más a ti, que tus sonrojos sean por su culpa, que lo mires, que le sonrías, que le hables. No sé cuánto podré soportar que se te acerque. Dame más excusas para acercarme a ti, porque te prometo que buscaré la forma de que sólo pienses en mí." (NessxLucas fanfic) (Mención RedxLucas)
1. Prólogo

Hola! Aquí Sephir01 con una nueva historia :)

Espero que les guste este prólogo para saber si debería continuarla o no. Se agradecen comentarios n.n

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen._

 **Sin mas, disfruten! :D**

P.D: Ness POV

* * *

 **"Celos"**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

"¡Ness!" Lucas me mira con temor pero no quiero parar. "¡Detente!" Reacciono un poco y me detengo, mirándolo. Suelto la ropa del entrenador dejándolo caer al piso. "¡Red! ¿Estás bien?" Lucas corre a auxiliarlo y noto recién como mis nudillos están rojos, y no por mi sangre. "Tranquilo, te limpiaré la sangre." Giro a mirar a Lucas, como toma el trapo más cercano, en este caso un mantel, y empapa la sangre que sale de la nariz y del labio de Red.

Me enfado nuevamente y esta vez tomo al rubio del brazo con bastante fuerza y lo arrastro hasta nuestra habitación, ignorando por completo sus quejas y los gritos de Red.

En cuanto entramos lo acorralo contra una de las paredes cerrando la puerta con una patada. Estoy enojado, muy enojado.

"Por qué." Le cuestiono, pero más bien suena como una orden.

"¿N-Ness?" Me mira con sus preciosos ojos azules, cargados de inocencia, que me hacen apretar los puños a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"No tolero verte con él." Digo cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "¿Oíste?" Volví a mirarlo a sus iris azules. "No **quiero** verte con él."

* * *

Lo sé, corto, muy corto pero como dije es solo el prólogo de una idea que tengo y quisiera saber sus opiniones al respecto, ya saben que no soy de hacer historias largas así que será todo un reto para mi.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer n.n**


	2. Capítulo 1

Finalmente me animé a continuar con esta historia... veremos hasta donde llega :)

Un poco corto el capítulo pero no sabia como más rellenarlo n_nU

Espero les guste :3

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje mencionado en este fic me pertenece.**

Sin más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **"Celos"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 ***Dos meses antes***

"¡Buenos días, Ness!" Desperté con el saludo alegre de mi compañero de cuarto, Lucas. Me senté en la cama aun desorientado y me estiré perezosamente antes de levantarme.

"Buenos días…" Dije aun somnoliento. No sé cómo es que se levanta siempre con tanto ánimo. Me meto al baño para una ducha rápida, lavar mis dientes y lograr despertar al fin. En cuanto salgo ya vestido con mi ropa de siempre veo a Lucas mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto un poco preocupado.

Lo veo asentir luego de unos segundos y gira a sonreírme. Me sonrojo un poco pero le resto importancia y vamos a desayunar.

El día transcurre con normalidad. Desayuno, entrenamientos, almuerzo, peleas, cena, juegos con el resto de nuestro grupo, y dormir.

Y así pasa un día cualquiera.

"¡Buenos días, Ness!" Comienza otra vez la rutina.

Pero esta vez, al desayuno, algo extraño sucede. Noto como Lucas mira de reojo a Red en más de una ocasión, y eso me molesta de cierta forma. No le doy más relevancia y continuo mi día. Hasta cuando terminan las peleas y busco a Lucas encontrándolo hablando animadamente con Red, sonrojándose de vez en cuando.

¿Qué es esto?

Otro día, otra vez lo mismo. Lucas cada vez pasa más tiempo con ese entrenador, y eso está comenzando a enfadarme. Con el pasar de los días se vuelven más cercanos y mi rabia aumenta. Llegando el momento en que no lo tolero más.

Camino enfadado por la mansión buscando a mi compañero de habitación, encontrándolo con Red. El entrenador lo tiene acorralado contra la pared de uno de los pasillos y Lucas no puede estar más sonrojado. Red ríe un poco y acaricia una de las mejillas del rubio y me descontrolo. Me acerco a ellos a pasos firmes y alejo la mano del entrenador de mi amigo.

"¿Ness?" Dice Lucas tras de mí, haciéndome reaccionar y soltar a Red. ¿Qué pasó?

"Tenemos que ir a entrenar." Digo evitando mirar al entrenador. "Vamos, Lucas." Tomo de la mano a mi compañero y camino hasta la sala de entrenamientos.

Pasamos la siguiente hora sin hablarnos, ambos concentrados entrenando, pero yo no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando.

"Así que…" Interrumpí su lectura en el jardín sentándome a su lado. "Tú y Red, ¿son amigos?" trato de sonar lo menos molesto posible.

"Si… creo que sí." Me dijo sonriendo dulcemente haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

"Ya veo." No quise profundizar más en el tema, no me concierne, él es libre de ser amigo de quien quiera, pero, ¿Por qué eso me molesta tanto?

Es completamente irritante ver como Red coquetea con Lucas y no poder hacer nada por alejarlos. Son amigos. Son amigos. Y debo mantener la distancia, pero simplemente no puedo. Cada que los veo muy cercanos intervengo sumándome a su conversación, poniendo a Red incómodo. Sé que quiere tiempo a solas con Lucas pero no puedo permitirlo. No quiero permitirlo. Algo me dice que esto no puede llegar más lejos. Necesito frenarlo, pero como hacerlo sin que Lucas salga lastimado.

Los veo de lejos como almuerzan juntos e inconscientemente suelto un gruñido.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunta Nana.

"Sí. Estoy bien." Respondo cortante.

Trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Popo y Toon Link, jugando, riendo, conversando, haciendo lo posible por no interponerme en la nueva amistad de Lucas, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que soy un mal tercio entre mis amigos. No me queda más opción que pasar el tiempo con Nana, y no es que sea malo, pero me hace acompañarla a cocinar, tarda mucho en peinarse y siempre quiere ver películas románticas.

Estoy llegando al límite.

Y entonces ocurre, veo como Red se recuesta en las piernas de Lucas y mi amigo se sonroja por tal acción. No lo aguanto y voy directo al jardín donde ellos se encuentran. El rubio al verme llegar hace que Red se levante de sus piernas y se pone completamente nervioso.

"N-Ness…"

"Lucas, ¿Podemos hablar?" Red frunce el ceño enseguida y trata de tomar la mano de Lucas, pero él la aleja y camina en mi dirección.

"S-Si, por supuesto." Me responde enseguida. "Luego nos vemos, Red." Le sonríe al entrenador, yo le hago un gesto con la cabeza y dirijo nuestra caminata por el jardín de flores de Peach.

Caminamos tranquilos, pero puedo notar el nerviosismo de Lucas, como juega con sus manos y muerde su labio inferior de vez en cuando. Finalmente me rindo ante él y su ternura.

Me detengo haciéndolo voltear y quedar frente a mí.

No puedo evitar jugar con mis manos por mis próximas palabras. Siento que explotaré si no lo digo de una vez, ya no puedo callarlo más tiempo. Y el hecho de verlo tan cercano a Red me hace enfurecer de sobremanera, apresurando lo que inevitablemente pasaría. Sólo desearía estar más seguro de mí mismo. Tengo miedo de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Lo que menos quiero es ponerlo en una situación tensa y que él arranque de mí. No podría soportar algo así.

No podría soportar que se aleje de mí.

"Lucas, tú… tú…" Me pongo nervioso, así que tomo aire, cierro los ojos y lo suelto sin pensarlo más. "¡Me gustas!"

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)**

 _\- Sephir01_


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Aquí otro capítulo! No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que los capítulos serán algo cortos porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir :S

Aún así espero que les guste :D

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje mencionado en este fic me pertenece.**

* * *

 **"Celos"  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

"¡Me gustas!"

Lo digo más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido pero mantengo mis ojos cerrados y mis puños apretados por el nerviosismo esperando una respuesta. Al no tenerla en los próximos segundos, abro con cuidado mis parpados viendo como tiene los ojos llorosos y cubre su boca con sus manos. Me observa con asombro y yo apenas y puedo respirar.

"N-No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, yo-" Me interrumpe lanzándose a mi rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, abrazándome con fuerza. Rodeo su espalda correspondiendo y espero a que me diga algo.

"Y tu a mi…" Un susurro tan suave, tan cálido, que si no lo tuviera abrazado con su rostro tan cerca de mi oído no lo habría escuchado. Lo aprieto con más fuerza, con alegría, sin creer aun lo que acabo de oír.

Los días pasan con tranquilidad, cada vez estamos más tiempo juntos y eso en verdad me pone muy contento. Nos damos sonrisas cómplices de vez en cuando y no puedo evitar enrojecer al ver su dulce rostro sonrojado sonriendo por mí y sólo por mí.

Pasamos las tardes recostados uno junto al otro simplemente descansando entre las flores del jardín, él leyendo un libro, y yo disfrutando de la brisa y su compañía.

No hemos vuelto a tocar el tema y pareciera que las cosas van bien así pero siento la necesidad de querer tomar su mano o tocar su cabello, pero cada vez que tengo la oportunidad la cobardía no me lo permite y dejo que se escape mi momento.

A la semana las cosas cambian. Y puedo darme cuenta que debí actuar mientras tuve la oportunidad.

Red vuelve a acercarse a Lucas y esta vez no se conforma con estar a su lado como antes, ahora cada vez que se encuentran se atreve a besarlo en la mejilla como saludo y despedida, y eso me hace irritar horriblemente. Lucas no hace nada por evitarlo, sólo me queda mirando cada vez que ocurre con un ligero sonrojo. ¡Quien se cree ese entrenador para hacerlo sonrojar así! Sólo yo puedo hacer ruborizar a Lucas, sólo yo puedo besar sus mejillas.

Sólo yo puedo estar junto a él.

Voy caminando a paso firme donde Red y Lucas se encuentran sentados conversando y sin aviso me siento junto al rubio besando su mejilla.

"¡N-Ness!" Grita ruborizado tocando donde le besé.

"Hola, Lucas." Le dije sonriendo tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. "Y hola, Red." Solté más cortante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Hola, Ness." Dice Red con una sonrisa arrogante. Como lo detesto.

Toda la semana fue así. Red y yo besando a Lucas en la mejilla cada vez que nos topamos con él, provocando un intenso rubor en su pálido rostro. Me encanta cuando soy yo quien lo hace avergonzarse pero luego llega Red y lo arruina todo. Estoy comenzando a estresarme con esta situación. Y lo veo otra vez, el sábado luego de una pelea donde Lucas quedó segundo y Red corrió a felicitarlo, como el entrenador se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, pero me interpongo entre ellos alejando a Red con un empujón. Escondo a Lucas tras de mí y de reojo pudo divisar que una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Le resto importancia y me dirijo a Red, mirándolo con frialdad.

"¿Qué ocurre, Ness?" Me pregunta con burla el entrenador. "Sólo estaba hablando con Lucas, ¿Algún problema?"

"Ahora que lo dices…" Me cruzo de brazos levantando la cabeza a su altura. "Si."

Nuestra guerra de miradas termina cuando Toon Link se acerca a conversar y aprovecho de tomar a Lucas de la mano e irme a nuestra habitación sin ninguna objeción por parte del rubio.

En cuanto llegamos cierro la puerta tras nosotros.

"Ness… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me pregunta el rubio con timidez acercándose un poco a mí.

Lo miro con dulzura y no puedo evitar abrazarlo. Se sorprende un poco pero enseguida me corresponde. El momento parece perfecto, ambos, solos, abrazados, sin ninguna distracción ni ningún entrenador molesto que nos distraiga. Sólo nosotros dos.

Pasan los minutos, ambos en silencio, y siento como mi corazón se acelera al notar como Lucas me separa ligeramente para mirarme directo a los ojos, pasar sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, abrazándome por el cuello, y juntando sus labios suavemente con los míos mientras cierra sus parpados.

Quedo anonadado por unos segundos antes de ruborizarme por completo, cerrar mis ojos, abrazarlo por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo pegándolo al mío, y finalmente corresponder a su beso.

Nuestros labios se complementan perfectamente y su dulce esencia a vainilla me embriaga.

Un beso dulce, casto, sin ninguna pisca de malicia. Perfecto. Un perfecto primer beso, y aún sigo sorprendido porque haya sido Lucas quien tomara la iniciativa.

Nos alejamos por la falta de aire y suelto un suspiro mientras sonrío antes de abrir mis ojos y ver su hermoso rostro ruborizado, sus bellos ojos azules cristalizados y una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

No podemos evitar soltar una pequeña risa entre nerviosismo y felicidad por la situación.

Me inclino con cuidado y beso su mejilla haciéndolo apartar la mirada sin dejar aún de sonreír.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer n.n**


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Tercer capítulo ya! :D Espero que lo disfruten n.n

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje mencionado en este fic me pertenece.**

* * *

 **"Celos"  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Ya con más confianza luego de besarnos me atrevo a tomar su mano mientras caminamos juntos. Aún nos sonrojamos como idiotas al mínimo contacto y eso no hace más que hacerme absolutamente feliz.

Lucas se pasa las tardes dibujando las flores conmigo recostado en sus piernas. Lo primero que hacemos al despertarnos es darnos un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndonos ruborizar y reír por el nerviosismo. Todo es cálido. Todo es dulce y perfecto. Pero siempre algo lo arruina. Siempre ALGUIEN lo arruina.

Red vuelve a acercarse a Lucas esta vez con más atrevimiento. Lo abraza por la espalda besando su cuello, haciendo a mi rubio amigo chillar por el susto o la pena… no lo sé bien. Me enfurece completamente verlo tan pegado a Lucas. MI Lucas. Aún que… no es mi Lucas realmente, ni siquiera le he pedido que seamos algo más que amigos. Tal vez todo esto esté ocurriendo porque no hemos formalizado nuestra situación.

Trato de ignorar, sin mucho éxito, como toda esta semana Red ha estado acercándose peligrosamente a Lucas y como coquetea con él sin que el rubio lo note. Pero todo se quiebra cuando Red me mira descaradamente para que le preste atención mientras toma al rubio por la cintura, lo pega a él y lo besa en la comisura de sus labios.

Aprieto mis puños tan fuerte que siento como se entierran mis uñas en las palmas. Camino enfurecido hasta ellos y separo con rudeza a Red de Lucas, tomándolo del brazo, clavándole las uñas.

"Déjalo." Digo autoritario. Red me mira con asombro y se aleja un poco de Lucas soltándose de mi agarre con cuidado. Me pongo frente al rubio ocultándolo de Red. "Aléjate." Le ordeno al entrenador. Él me mira con confusión pero no dice nada y se va caminando volteando a mirar atrás de vez en cuando. Finalmente giro a ver a Lucas quien está sonrojado con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto.

"Si…" Susurra sin mirarme a los ojos. No borra su sonrisa en ningún momento y eso me hace sentir bien, que yo sea quien le hace sonreír así. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo sonreír.

"Vamos." Lo tomo del brazo con cuidado y lo llevo conmigo, él no hace nada por soltarse de mi agarre y eso me llena de satisfacción. "Tenemos entrenamiento en diez minutos." Giro a mirarlo como asiente con la cabeza pero continúa sin mirarme y su rostro está ligeramente sonrojado, manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa.

Red no vuelve a acercarse a mi compañero en todo el día, y cada vez que lo encuentro mirando en nuestra dirección sólo basta una mirada mía para que desvíe su vista de nosotros.

Pasan dos días completamente normales. El entrenador no ha vuelto a molestar a Lucas, y todo parece ir bien. Hasta la pelea. Lucas, Wario, Yoshi y Red.

Red.

Ese maldito entrenador, me alegra que protegiera a mi compañero de ese golpe, pero odio la forma en que el rubio le sonríe en agradecimiento.

Luego de la pelea Lucas pasa el tiempo con él. Los veo a lo lejos hablar animadamente y como mi rubio amigo se sonroja un poco cuando Red se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de sus labios. No me doy cuenta como mis uñas se entierran en las palmas de mis manos otra vez y me percato entonces que he estado apretando las manos en puños mientras los veo a lo lejos. Esto está mal.

Me acerco a ellos a paso firme pero Toon Link me detiene por el hombro.

"¿Ness? ¿Estás bien?" Vuelvo a mirar hacia dónde está mi amigo con el entrenador antes de girarme a ver a Toon Link.

"Si… todo bien." Ignoro por el momento la situación y me voy con TL y Popo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Paso toda la tarde entrenando, desquitando mi rabia con los sacos. Luego de varias horas y ya de noche, tomo una ducha y me dirijo a la habitación sin cenar. No tengo hambre. Ya vestido con mi ropa para dormir espero a Lucas que llega unos minutos después.

"Te vi con Red hoy." Le digo sentado desde mi cama en cuanto entra en la habitación.

"S-Si, estuve con él." Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se frota el brazo sin mirarme. "Sólo quería agradecerle por ayudarme en la pelea."

"No parecía sólo un agradecimiento." Me pongo de pie y doy unos pasos en su dirección. Él baja la cabeza y entrelaza sus manos sobre su pecho haciéndolo ver aún más adorable de lo que es. Sonrío y olvido el motivo de mi disgusto sólo con verlo así por mí. Camino hasta quedar justo frente a él y acaricio su rostro levantándolo antes de inclinarme y besarlo lentamente. Noto como cierra sus ojos y un ligero suspiro escapa de sus labios al separarnos.

Me alejo luego de besarlo y no puedo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Quiero dejarle en claro que sólo yo puedo besarlo. Sólo yo puedo probar sus labios.

Nos vamos a acostar en completo silencio. Sé que Lucas está completamente avergonzado pues me da la espalda desde su cama, y vuelvo a sonreír complacido con la situación.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer n.n**


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Cuarto capítulo! El siguiente probablemente sea el último :)

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **"Celos"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Pasan las semanas y cada que puedo robo a Lucas un beso en los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar y salir corriendo por los nervios. Eso sólo me hace sonreír enternecido.

Ahora pasamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Tratamos de hacer coincidir nuestros entrenamientos, nos ofrecemos juntos para hacer las labores en la mansión, vamos a mirar sin falta las peleas del otro, e incluso a veces dormimos juntos en la misma cama. Todo es absolutamente agradable. Todo es perfecto.

Ahora nos encontramos sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Lucas con nerviosismo toma mi mano y le sonrío. Me acerco a sus labios y sin esperar lo beso con cuidado. Él cierra sus ojos al igual que yo y pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, correspondiéndome al instante. No puedo evitar tomarlo de la cintura y sentarlo sobre mi regazo. Se separa un poco sorprendido y muy sonrojado pero no quita sus brazos de mi cuello. Lo miro con cariño y él sonríe ligeramente apartando su vista.

No puede haber nada más adorable que Lucas.

No me contengo esta vez y vuelvo a besarlo de forma más demandante. A mitad del beso giro un poco la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso y muerdo suavemente su labio inferior sacándole un pequeño gemido que me vuelve loco. Abre ligeramente sus labios y no pierdo tiempo en introducir mi lengua en su boca. Se aleja enseguida y cubre sus labios con sus manos. Está muy sonrojado y eso me hace reír con picardía.

"Tranquilo" le digo. "Soy yo."

Separo sus manos para poder ver su rostro por completo y noto como muerde su labio sin mirarme, provocándome.

Vuelvo a atacar su boca moviendo nuestros labios en sincronía mientras paso una de mis manos a su nuca para acercarlo más a mí. Sus manos arrugan mi camiseta en el pecho al tiempo que siento que suelta un pequeño suspiro y vuelve a abrir sus labios dándome permiso. No lo pienso y con cuidado introduzco mi lengua en su boca rozando la suya y sacándole otro hermoso gemido. Él mueve su lengua con timidez entrelazándola con la mía y yo no podría ser más feliz. Siento como se incorpora ligeramente acomodándose en mis piernos, quedando sentado justo sobre mi entrepierna. Suelto un gruñido por su acción y lo acerco lo más que puedo a mi cuerpo. Nos separamos un poco por la falta de aire, noto como Lucas respira con dificultad con sus ojos cerrados y con ligeras lágrimas asomándose por entre sus rubias pestañas. Una vista exquisita. Vuelvo a besarlo con más intensidad mientras mis manos, sin mi permiso, se introducen bajo su camiseta acariciando su cintura. Unos segundos de toqueteo inofensivo hasta que quiero subir más mis manos pero me separa con cuidado, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"No…" susurra. Aún no. Y lo entiendo perfectamente. Estoy dispuesto a esperar la vida entera sólo por él.

Le sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza y acaricio su mejilla antes de levantarnos.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la mansión, tengo una pelea dentro de poco, pero no resisto el verlo tocar sus labios rojos e hinchados y le doy un casto beso con rapidez haciéndolo enrojecer terriblemente. Río un poco por su reacción. Este chico me está volviendo loco.

Nos separamos cuando entro al portar para ir a mi pelea contra Fox, Mario y Samus.

Estoy súper concentrado luchando, con demasiada energía, y resulto ser el vencedor seguido de Samus, Mario y en último lugar Fox.

Salgo de los portales completamente feliz, esperando encontrarme con Lucas por un merecido beso de felicitaciones, pero todos nuestros amigos me rodean felicitándome y no encuentro al rubio. Luego de unos minutos, cuando al fin todos me dejan respirar tranquilo, paso mi vista por las gradas buscándolo pero no lo encuentro. Camino por el lugar intentando encontrarlo y detrás de las gradas escucho un pequeño quejido, curioso voy a mirar y me encuentro con Red aprisionando a Lucas contra la pared. El rubio trata de zafarse pero sin éxito y Red sin perder tiempo lo besa en los labios haciendo que Lucas abra sus ojos en completa estupefacción.

Siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo mientras me dirijo hasta ellos y separo a Red tirándolo de la ropa y enseguida dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

"No vuelvas a tocarlo." Me pongo frente a Lucas que toca sus labios con lágrimas en sus ojos, haciéndome enojar aún más. "Ya te lo había advertido. No lo molestes más. ¿Oíste?" Tomo a Lucas de la mano y lo llevo lejos del entrenador.

Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestra habitación y una vez allí encaro al rubio.

"No quiero que te acerques más a Red."

"P-Pero, es mi amigo…" Trata de defenderlo Lucas.

"Él no quiere ser solo tu amigo, Lucas."

"P-Pero-"

"No." Me acerco a él haciéndolo enrojecer y levanto su rostro para que me mire. "Quiero que lo evites lo más que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?" Lo beso suavemente por unos segundos. "Sé que lo consideras tu amigo pero él no te ve así, y quiero evitarte malos entendidos. Sólo quiero que estés bien." Le digo acariciando su mejilla. Lucas recarga su rostro en mi mano y me sonríe.

"Está bien." Me dice mirándome con una sonrisa y un sonrojo antes de inclinarse hasta mí y besarme.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer n.n**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Final

**¡Último capítulo!** Ojalá que les guste. La verdad me costo bastante escribir este fic... soy pésima con los fics de más de un capítulo :S pero bueno... me esforcé así que espero que les guste :)

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje mencionado en este fic me pertenece.**

* * *

 **"Celos"  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Final**

"¡Ness, rápido!" Lucas corre a toda velocidad por las flores del jardín de Peach.

"¡Espérame!" Le grito riendo tratando de alcanzarlo. Cuando al fin llego a él lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndonos caer al césped sin poder parar de reír. Los últimos días han sido bastante agotadores, con Red merodeando a Lucas en todas partes, no me da ni un momento de tranquilidad verlo siempre tratando de acercarse al rubio. Lucas trata de ignorarlo lo más posible pero igual los encuentro de vez en cuando conversando, o mejor dicho, Red acosando a Lucas. Esto se está saliendo de control.

Lucas se recuesta sobre mi brazo con su rostro muy cerca del mío. Giro a mirarlo y sin poder evitarlo lo beso suavemente, correspondiéndome al instante. Pretendo disfrutar al máximo nuestros pocos momentos de tranquilidad.

Pocos. Son muy pocos.

Veo a Red acercarse por el rabillo del ojo y enseguida me pongo de pie ayudando a Lucas a levantarse también y lo escondo tras de mí.

"Que quieres." Digo tajante.

"De ti, nada." Dice altanero. "Quiero hablar con Lucas."

"Él no quiere hablar contigo." Observo de reojo como Lucas se sonroja un poco y sonríe levemente.

"Eso lo veremos." Trata de apartarme y lo empujo para que se aleje.

Él da unos pasos hacia adelante empujándome del pecho, retándome. Me enojo y tiro su gorra lejos, sonriendo con suficiencia. Red se enfada y aprieta sus puños pero no tenemos tiempo de iniciar algo cuando Lucas se pone entre nosotros, me toma de la muñeca y me lleva dentro de la mansión.

En cuanto entramos lo aprisiono contra una pared y le doy un beso bastante demandante. El rubio se separa tras unos momentos jadeando un poco y acaricio una de sus mejillas.

"Lo siento." Le digo.

"No quiero que pelees."

"Odio que se acerque a ti."

"Lo sé."

Dejamos la conversación y seguimos con nuestro día normal. Pero a la hora de la cena, se produce el caos.

Lucas ingresa al comedor corriendo con los ojos llorosos y cubriendo su boca, enseguida me levanto y me acerco a él para abrazarlo y preguntarle si está bien, que fue lo que le ocurrió. Él insiste en que nada pero al cabo de unos minutos y la persuasión de Nana me dice que Red lo forzó a besarlo.

Entro en cólera y trato de correr en busca del entrenador pero Lucas me sostiene del brazo.

Antes de intentar soltarme veo como Red entra en el comedor. De un tirón me suelto del agarre de Lucas y corro hasta el entrenador soltándole un puñetazo directo al rostro en cuanto estoy lo suficientemente cerca.

"¡Te advertí que no lo tocaras!" Le grito enceguecido por la ira. "¡No vuelvas a besarlo!" Vuelvo a golpearlo haciéndolo caer al piso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me pongo sobre su estómago para conseguir el mejor ángulo y continuar golpeándolo, todas las veces en su asquerosa cara, rompiendo sus horribles labios que se atrevieron a tocar los de Lucas, haciéndolo sangrar. "Lucas es mío. ¿Oíste?" Tomo con una de mis manos su ropa acomodándolo mejor para seguir golpeándolo. "¡MÍO!"

"¡Ness!" Lucas me mira con temor pero no quiero parar. "¡Detente!" Reacciono un poco y me detengo, mirándolo. Suelto la ropa del entrenador dejándolo caer al piso. "¡Red! ¿Estás bien?" Lucas corre a auxiliarlo y noto recién como mis nudillos están rojos, y no por mi sangre. "Tranquilo, te limpiaré la sangre." Giro a mirar a Lucas, como toma el trapo más cercano, en este caso un mantel, y empapa la sangre que sale de la nariz y del labio de Red.

Me enfado nuevamente y esta vez tomo al rubio del brazo con bastante fuerza y lo arrastro hasta nuestra habitación, ignorando por completo sus quejas y los gritos de Red.

En cuanto entramos lo acorralo contra una de las paredes cerrando la puerta con una patada. Estoy enojado, muy enojado.

"Por qué." Le cuestiono, pero más bien suena como una orden.

"¿N-Ness?" Me mira con sus preciosos ojos azules, cargados de inocencia, que me hacen apretar los puños a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"No tolero verte con él." Digo cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "¿Oíste?" Vuelvo a mirarlo a sus iris azules. "No quiero verte con él."

Lo beso con desesperación y Lucas sólo trata de seguirme el ritmo. Cuando nos separamos ambos jadeamos cansados, siento mis nudillos arder pero no le doy importancia, sólo me concentro en Lucas y la mirada cristalina que tiene puesta en mí.

"Está bien." Me dice tranquilo. "Yo no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con él. Procurare no acercarme más a Red. ¿De acuerdo?" Asiento con suavidad y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi respiración choca con su cuello y eso le provoca un pequeño escalofrío que me hace sonreír. Y se me ocurre una idea.

Beso con suavidad su cuello haciéndolo sobresaltar.

"Lucas…" Susurro.

"¿Q-Que pasa?" Su voz tiembla cuando vuelvo a besar el mismo lugar. Paso mi lengua por su cuello hasta su oreja y suelta un pequeño jadeo. Sin contenerme muerdo su piel, succionando con fuerza. Él gime por mi acción y aprieta mi ropa pero no hace nada por alejarme. Cuando termino me alejo un poco para ver mi obra de arte. Su pálida piel marcada por mí.

"Eres mío." Le digo mirándolo directo a los ojos. Cubre la marca en su cuello con una de sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo se hacen presentes en su hermoso rostro. Aparta la mirada de mí, sin dejar de sonreír antes de responderme en un susurro.

"Sí."

* * *

 _ **~ Fin ~**_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic! :D

-Sephir01


End file.
